


Reunion

by VespidaeQueen



Series: A Long Way to the Microverse, or: How Janet van Dyne came home [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't seen each other in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

After Gouzar (Lord, if Jan were to use his supposed title, but considering she pretty much hates him she’s not going to) has been defeated and the dust from the battle has settled, Jan scans the gathering of Avengers for a familiar splash of red. When she finds her, Jan goes darting over, fast as she can while pretty exhausted and terribly hungry (Inner Space didn’t exactly have a lot of food that was compatible with a human digestive system).

Within moments, Wanda finds herself being hugged by a very enthusiastic Janet van Dyne.

"You’re back!" Janet says, which is initially confusing because, for all intents and purposes,  _she_  is the one who has just reappeared from being “dead". But it has been a  _very_  long time since the two women have seen each other face to face, and the last time had been not under ideal circumstances.

When Wanda had returned from Latveria and found out that Janet was dead…she had not take it well.

Now, she sweeps Janet up into a hug, lifting her up off the ground. “I am! And so are you! Oh, Janet, I am so happy to see you!"

Janet grins, arms around Wanda’s neck, feet still a few inches from the ground. “Darling, I can honestly say I have never been happier to see you in my entire life."


End file.
